The broken blossom
by chaosangel13
Summary: When all you have left is nothing you begin to break down and while breaking down you soothe the hateful hearts of the Akatsuki around you Sakura Haruno, are you prepared for the consiquencies?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is the story I have been working on for a while, this is set in when Sakura has trained with Tsudane for three years. She's killed Sasori, but Naruto is gone right now. Itachi is still alive, it's a make believe arc. I tried to make this one realistic feeling as best as I could, like a real mission, how the akatsuki would act with an intruder type person even if they were a female. If you don't like kind of gory story later on it gets a little nasty, like later in this chapter. _

_I hope you all enjoy it and be sure to Review! I would love to have everyone cheer me on to continue with this more._

The battlefield is no place for the weak. Only the strong survive that's why I train my body and mind with the greatest. Tsudane-sama, the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, my shisou. I knew my shisou was reluctant due to the requirements and risks of the mission. But my loyalty to my village willed me to help with the protection of my village and my best friend.

It was early in the morning at Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, this morning was a very beautiful one. The sun gleamed through a bright blue sky with the white fluffy clouds puffed all around. Sakura was summoned to the hokage's quarters.

"Sakura I have been thinking about this recently and finally decided that it should be you to do this."

The pink haired girl stand across from her behind the desk. Stood waiting for her shisou to continue, her green eyes full of determination.

As Tsudane-shisou continued "You being able to withstand many things. This mission for you is to kill all the financial supporters of the akatsuki."

She remained calm as she stared at Tsudane.

"I don't know if you can handle this but the risk of you being caught may result in resisting torture and maybe death. I reall-

"Shisou I'll do it, I understand that I can do this and I wont endanger my friends to get in the way."

Tsudane's eyebrows furrowed "Fine Sakura"

Her apartment was tidied up before she was about to leave, Her simple bag made for staying hidden as a simple civilian. Shisou's tips were in her bag to help her get in and kill the financial aids. I took a final glance at my home and locked the door, until the day I came home it would be used. She made her way to the vast gates that help keep out our enemies. I saw my friends at the gate waiting to say goodbye. I knew that this could be the last time that I may ever see them. But this was a risk I would take to save me friends from this.

"Sakura!" The long haired platinum blonde exclaimed waving. I could not tell the mission. I merely told them I was on a mission for a while. I smiled, the smile Sai called so fake. I hugged my best friend, she whispered good luck in my ear before releasing me and passing me onto the next person. I hugged my close friends and there at the end of the line was Kakashi-sensei. I smiled looking at him standing in his jonin vest. He looked down at me.

"Well. I wish you luck my little student, be sure to come back safe". His visible eye crinkled and his dimples were barley seen through his mask. His hand ruffling my hair, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi-sen-…Kakashi-senpai" I walked through the gate leaving the village. With a flash I was gone, I ran off through the trees jumping from tree to tree enjoying the nice weather. My first stop was Iwa, the village hidden in the stone, it wasn't to far from Konoha about the time it took to get to Suna, the village hidden in the sand. All she had to do was pass through Kusa, the village hidden in the grass.

I didn't have much trouble the first day. I couldn't really find a stream to bath in, but I had built a small fire and began to go over the objectives for the mission. The first financial aid was a very wealthy man that people feared very much. He wasn't a real looker, he was of a thick stature. With a top-knot he, was very greedy for more power, he lived in a large mansion with servants, and all the pleasures he desired. His name was Lord Takushi Matsuri.

Sakura let out a tedious sigh reading over how she would have to disguise herself as some beautiful women. It was very annoying to have to go through the entire seducing process. Then have to sleep with a very ugly man, it was a horrible mission.

"UGH" She rested her elbows on her knees looking into the flames of the fire.

"CRACK!" Sakura sat up quickly looking toward where the sound came from her hand slowly reached toward her kunai pouch expecting the worse to happen. She tensed and out hopped a rabbit. She lowered her guard a little but she remembered her encounters of trickery and sent out her chakra and scanned the area for any signs of chakra. She detects a tiny trace of chakra she slowly stood up and she stepped forward, she flashed out of view into a tree on the opposite side. She concealed every bit of her chakra. She sat in the tree waiting for them to come out, she didn't have to wait long. Out came three burley men in old ripped cloths. They were talking to one another, as they spoke she began to contemplate if she may be able to beat them or not. She risked the odds as she quietly soared down from the tree unleashed all her chakra at once and slammed her fist against the ground. It began to crack and crumble, they moved back quickly.

"You made a big mistake messing with me" she told the rogue ninja's as she reached into her pocket pulling out her black gloves. They moved back and began to grin, then advanced.

"Oh Yeah, Pinky!! Bring it on little girl!" They ran in close The middle attacked head on, the one on the right slung out his left fist and the one on the left struck out his right arm. She jumped straight right before impact and kicked her right leg forward. She quickly spun knocking each in the face with her chakra enhanced kick. The flew back but one of them produced into a block of wood. She was grabbed around the waist harshly then thrown into a tree. She fell to the ground but she got up facing the enemy, they were smiling with victory.

They wish, she was soon going to pummel that grin off their faces.

Her hands began to move quickly in the signs of ninja commands pf the Fukushi no Jutsu(Double vision technique). Her opponents stopped suddenly she charged towards them and punched them each in the face with her chakra powered fist. She looked at her campsite all rubble she quickly packed her bag and set off to get away from the post battlefield. The sun was begging to rise above the horizon.

"Well might as well get a start on the day" said a very tired Sakura out loud to no one in particular. She rushed through the trees the cold wind kept her wide awake as she rushed to get to the town in a hurry. She stopped in a tree when she saw a lot of human signatures up ahead. She looked through the things the financial aid liked. She used a Henge no Justsu her pink hair turned into a dark red color and her eyes a light brown. The supporter, Takashi Katsura, liked exotic women. She walked into town after she changed into her nice kimono.

She got a few stares as she walked quietly looking towards the ground but letting off and air of confidence. She walked up to the home of the Katsura, she knocked and a servant opened the door. The servant looked at her suspiciously

"You're here to see Master Katsura. I suppose." The old servant women began to lead mw through hallways. I began to memorize all that I could, the time, the setting, who was where when I walked by. I admired how nice the place was, the architect was very well designed. It was meant to be a little confusing so people not used to the place would have a hard time getting in and out.

"Here you are Miss…

"Ah yes. I'm Miss. Mizuki Akane" I smiled at the suspicious maid. I sat outside the door of a room.

* * *

The withering man in front of me was disgusting, ugly, fat, and a horrible taste in art.

"You need to donate more, so give us more money". It was a command.

"I have already paid you enough as you have requested" he spoke.

"Yeah, well we have requested more yeah, so give" I retorted.

"I don't see why, what do you plan to do with the money I give you. Waste on useless things like whores" he half-yelled. I got really close to the man, squeezing my hand around the man's disgustingly thick neck.

"You don't dare ask questions, yeah, you do as we say you get more power and we get to help you gain more power" I growled in his face. He nodded reverently a little red in the face.

"B-but I…" he said. I glared at him fiercely for talking back.

"You wish to make threats, yeah, I could blow you up right here, right now".

"You dare threaten your financial provider" he had gained his courage.

"I'll threaten you if I want, yeah" I then noticed a presence outside the door. I looked towards the wall.

"What is it he asked in a squeamish voice like he was caught doing something terrible.

"How long are you going to sit there, yeah" I asked to the person outside of the shoji door.

* * *

I heard the voices of people talking, they were speaking about money. I became curious and tried to get closer to the door, their voices became a bit louder. One voice sounded deep who repeated yeah every couple of sentences. The other voice sounded in my opinion a little squeamish and a bit demanding. They argued for a second I heard a tidbit of their conversation.

"B-but I.."

"You wish to make threats, yeah, I could blow you up at any time I want"

"You dare threaten your provider"

"I'll threaten you if I want, yeah"

"What is it?" the squeamish voice spoke.

"yeah, I was wondering about that too. How long are you going to sit there?" replied the deep voice.

The sliding door open to reveal the blonde haired member of the akatsuki, Deidara. I looked up at him stood up quickly, bowing. Then I walked into the room and bowed to the man who looked very astonished and happy to have such a beauty here in his home. Deidara only looked suspicious of the me. He left with the swish of his cape and he disappeared. Then the perverted leering began, the man looked at me smiling.

"What are you doing here exactly? I hope it's to keep the poor man company?" he smiled while speaking to me. I just smiled but inside my mind I was roaring with disgust at the thought of having to seduce this man when he was already eating out of the palm of my hand.

"I was wondering if I could board here for a few days, I was traveling to my uncles house in the center of Iwa, I also heard you let people stay occasionally if they have worthy skills, I can cook and clean very well." I laid my forehead against the floor. "Please may I stay here, I don't have enough money to-"

"It's quite alright my dear , I'm overjoyed that you chose my house, you may stay" he said interrupting me. I jumped up faking excitement.

"Thank you very much sir! I'll work very hard!" He smiled stood up and offered his arm.

"May I lead you to your room, my exotic beauty?" He spoke grinning. I faked a blush, thank Kami for my acting skills.

"O-of course"

I slipped my arm through his as he led me into a room nearby, I memorized my surroundings. He let me use a very extravagant room, I looked around truly amazed that I would be sleeping in such a room.

I turned to face the grinning man.

"Thank you very much" I bowed, I knew that the kimono I wore let a little bit of cleavage show, and the man would enjoy the view. I looked back up at him he was looking at me. He smiled and told me the time of dinner and left me to become accustomed to my room. I was relaxing on the bed my fake dark red hair floating around me.

"So who are you exactly?" said a deep voice. I sat up quickly and Deidara was in the doorway of my room.

"Mizuki Akane." I smiled at him. He looked at me in the eyes searching for the truth and trying to discover any fault in my disguise. I just kept smiling at him, my eyes shut in a happy notation. When I opened my eyes he was sitting on the bed looking at me in the face. I jumped back like in normal person would.

"H-how did you?" I stuttered. He grinned looking at me in the eyes.

"I haven't gotten to be near such a beautiful women in a long time, yeah" he told me with eyes full of lust. I moved back but, he then pushed me onto the bed. I felt very scared I pushed against his chest as hard a normal civilian could. I rolled quickly to the edge of the bed to get away from him. I quickly stood up and ran towards a wall near the door, I watched him for his next move. He looked towards me, he disappeared in front of me I scooted into the wall, he slammed my wrist against the walls.

"Don't move" He growled. I felt this weird liking on my wrists, I started squirming around, I didn't like the feeling.

"Don't Move" he said again with angry eyes. He got really close to my face just about to take my first kiss. I butted my head against his, he let go to grab his forehead, and I took the chance to run out into the hallway into the dining room. Lord Matsuri was in the dining room yelling at one of the servants for not cleaning the room good enough. He then noticed Sakura was in the room and he smiled quickly, like he had not hit that women in the face, I slowly walked forward to reach the man.

"Ahh…Mizuki you've decided to join us early. I should tell you that we will be dining on the finest food and enjoying the finest food. It shall be very enjoyable, don't you think." he gloated to me. I looked at the food in amazement.

"Wow! Lord Matsuri this looks divine I cant believe I get to dine with the Lord Matsuri". I spoke in astonishment.

"Hey Lord!" spoke the voice that seemed to be everywhere. "I'll be eating here too, yeah". The lord made a annoyed face that he would be joining us in our dining experience.

I looked at them both we a clueless expression.

* * *

Mizuki Akane, that was her name supposedly, I could almost believe it. I was eating the food slowly looking at the women named Mizuki Akane. Hmmm… it made me mad not being able to place who she was exactly. She was talking sweetly to the fat idiot lord, yeah. I can't believe she actually was pretending to like him. Who could like the fat lord, the idea astonished, yeah. She has the exact same hair and eyes as Sasori-donna, maybe that's what made me mad.

"Your Deidara right?" a soft voice spoke. I looked up at her and did a quick nod.

"So what do you do Deidara-san?" she asked curiously.

"Mizuki-chan have you tried the tuna sushi yet it's quite delicious" he interrupted our little conversation. I ignored the fat lord.

"I sell art to people" I answered calmly. She looked very amazed and ate apiece of food very quickly before getting ready to say something.

"Wow! Deidara-san you must be very talented, do you mind if I see something?" she asked excitedly. The idiot fat lord looked very nervous because of are conversation.

"Actually I need to be going now" I replied to her question, I stood up twirling on my coat and walking out of the dining hall.

I had a feeling this isn't the last time I would see this Mizuki Akane.

* * *

I watched him leave the dining hall for a while then turned back to Lord Matsuri who was smiling pleasantly.

"Well I'm feeling very full shall I walk you to your room?" he asked nicely.

I blushed looking down answering with a curt nod. He held out his arm, I slinked my arm through his arm. He lead past my room I had realized, he was going to make this part of my mission extremely easy.

"Before we began to mind if I freshen up a little bit" I said smiling so sweetly at him very close to his face. He nodded very quickly, I smiled and walked off.

I went into the bathroom and began to strip into my underwear and I rubbed the poison lotion, so that if somebody buts their lips onto my skin the poison would kill them in under two minutes. I place the one that I had grown immune to on my lips so when he kissed me he would feel the effects. I then but a white thin yukata on and walked back outside into the room where he was waiting for me. He had already shed his outer robe and was ready, by trying to look calm by sitting up looking at the ceiling. But I could tell he wanted it really bad because of the area down under.

His eyes were shut so I crawled onto the bed and moved my face above his, he was already breathing hard. I waited as I rubbed his shoulders slowly, switching around behind him I continued rubbing his shoulders and "accidentally" rubbing my chest on his back and neck. I breathed on his neck in a haughty breath for a second, then told him to kiss me in his ear, he did it gladly.

I was waving goodbye in my mind, I kissed back for a moment then pulled away. He looked very puzzled, and I told him I was savoring the kiss, he smiled.

"Why just enjoy and savor later darling?" He then proceeded to take off my shirt but he only got to see my shoulder. He fell into my chest I waited for a second he was moving. I pushed him off disgustingly, I stood up getting off the bed wrapping the man up in the sheet, placing paper bombs all over the body. I left the room disguised as one of the maids, I walked out of the house after placing paper bombs on walls of the places I had been past.

I walked out in a civilian disguise walked calmly away from the house, soon I could smell smoke and the whole house burst into flames. I screamed and ran away as other civilians were doing, I ran out of the village secretly. I ran into the trees quickly transformed into the next from for the next Financial aid. when I get to the next village I'll send Tsudane a mision report. I walked out of the trees walking down the worn down dirt road, that lead to the village hidden in the grass. I walked down in a calm expression, the whole time I felt this gaze burning into my back, like someone watching me. I slowly turned around, just in time I caught the glimpse of a tree branch move.

I turned back facing the direction I was walking and smiled.

'Interesting, lets see who this person is, I'll wait till dark'. I walked down the road in my kimono, where underneath I was wearing shorts and a tight black shirt. Weapons concealed in secret places, the crook of my back, inner thigh, my inner arms. I tried to recall what the paper Shisou had given me. The next financial aid, was his name Ichiru, I forget the last name. I think he is the type of man to be merciless on all beings he didn't take anyone's pity or sympathy. If you pitied him he would kill you, I would have a hard time with this one, I could already tell.

The sun that was once in the sky was now gone and darkness surrounded the forest. Where her camp was settled she sat on the ground beside the small fire soaking in the warmth, waiting and silently hearing the follower. She slightly had the feeling she had felt this same aura sometime before. She stood up looking up into the sky in the corner of her eye covered by her hair she looked towards the forest turning to her tent to go inside of the lowly tent to rest. She laid down looking up into the dark green fabric ceiling, waiting for the man's next move, or so she assumed it was a man. She didn't sense him soon after a while he just disappeared from wherever he was before. I felt my ninja sense's begin to relax as I fell into a very light sleep.

The next morning he was there again, I waited in the tent for a while, I was slowly getting tired of this guy. I slowly unzipped the tent I brushed back my genjutsu form's dark purple cut in a short pixie cut. I brushed off the dirt and stretched my arms up yawning looking into the trees. I packed up the tent and began walking out of the forest towards the road. I had my guard up a little, I'm lucky I heard the sound of flying objects behind I ducked quickly, turning to face the direction. Dropping the genjutsu I had kept up for so long. I threw my bag to the side pulling on my signature black gloves, with a tight tug. I waited I felt his chakra behind him I turned quickly dodging two shuriken.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter, I've been working on this big time. I hope you enjoy this chapter,

Tip: the horizontal means a change of perspective.

Zetsu has two personalities the way I imagine him is he's fighting for domincance against himself.

Rates and reviews are appreciated. I need a bit of encourgaement, I may not finish this like the sadness, I'm bad at stuff like that. The 72 hours story the sequeal, I should finish it soon.

* * *

Standing ahead of me in the notorious black cloak with red patterns, blonde hair covering one eye looking into my face.

"So you're the one who blew up the fat lord's place." he spoke in a slightly angrily voice.

"Finally after he was goin-" he was interrupted by my shuriken, he dodged them easily. Looking back at me he disappeared from view, I jumped back quickly preparing my fists. I sensed him behind me, I formed chakra beneath my feet pouncing off the air to avoid him. I saw clay birds fly past me quickly turning towards me, I felt his chakra above me. Looking up briefly he was up on the air on a giant clay bird hovering in that one place.

'dammit' I thought silently.

He would have the upper hand until I would be able to get up on his level. I threw some Kunai at him paper bombs tied to their ends, they soared quickly up to him. His clay birds slammed into them exploding them five meters above my head. I leapt to the side and in the smoke created at least six clones.

* * *

She quickly disappeared into the smoke her chakra disappeared in a instant then she I was able to sense a little bit of chakra in six different locations. In front, behind, right, left, under, and nearby to the right.

Clones, damn, but with all this smoke I can't see. My hands shoved into the cold clay infused with my chakra, the hands began their work making the birds. I steered the giant clay bird I was standing on flew down near the smoke scattering the gray clouds. A streak of pink, red and tan went past me.

I pivoted quickly, two of her were floating up in the air two kunai's in each of their hands, throwing up the clay birds in my right hand. Four streaks of black were flying towards me, the bird moved away avoiding the strike, but the kunai's that had past me went past in the reverse going back towards her. I looked and my cloaks sleeves were torn, revealing a some cuts that looked deep, invisible strings, flinging the remaining of my clay birds towards her.

* * *

I waited for the exact moment before the kunai's would tear at his cloths my clone was in front of me, I started moving my hand in the sequence to perform the Ikamono Chishio, ( This genjutsu can create fake blood and wounds on the user's body to fool the enemy that he/she is wounded. The illusion is only visual; it cannot trick the sense of smell).

I saw him see the wounds see that she couldn't, she began pulling out more paper bombs, I had to be able to mask his sense of smell or he would realize the trick. The smoke billowed up, into the sky where he was on full guard. I took advantage I made all my clones move all over, I picked up a tree and threw up to where he would be and one of my clones would throw a demon wind shuriken at the tree making it splinter into pieces. I began to make him believe that he had wood stuck in his skin and deep gashes.

Then I felt six of his chakra signatures fall from the sky above me, I quickly jumped away, punching my chakra coated fist into the ground, the smoke blew away and the ground crumbled into pieces. Ahead of me stood six Deidara's all of their hands in the clay bags.

"shit" I said under my breath. Dashing quickly towards them all I began to punch and kick as much as I could while they still may be vulnerable. I was in a hole right now and I don't know how to get out. I thought trying to land just one blow, when I felt something dry on my legs.

Backing up they stopped smirking, I looked at my legs quickly in horror there were tiny dots of clay with faces of birds on my legs.

I looked quickly at Deidara seeing his clones disappear, his hands seemed to rise in slow motion to form the hand sign that would disable my legs. With a loud BANG! I felt searing pain shoot through my body, screaming I fell to the ground.

Deidara looked at the girl with the pink hair lying on the floor of the destroyed forest floor. Her legs were burned and scarred he walked closer to her standing above her she was still breathing, he kicked her in the stomach. She gasped in her unconsciousness jolting curling in a ball her threw her onto his shoulder, carrying her off into the dense forest.

* * *

Tsudane was getting nervous that Sakura had not sent her first mission report yet. Tsudane tapped her fingers on her desk piled with paper like pillars. She set her head into her hand, sighing nervously. She shouldn't have sent her student, that she felt very connected to she should have sent a female ANBU of higher rank. But, then she felt so much confidence in her student, she had trained hard for this, she had to go through torture by our own operatives she should be able to resist the temptations.

The only question is how long can she hold onto her sanity, the Akatsuki our ruthless they will go all out on her. Unless, I sent her on the mission because of how her loveliness, she has made many a men in our hospital requesting her to nurse them to full strength. She has this aura that can make a man feel something, especially her true smile. I shouldn't have sent her.

She jolted up, the door swung open and in marched Shizune and Tonton obediently trotting behind her with a nervous face. I looked at Shizune calmly.

"What's the matter Shizune?" I asked her, Shizune looked away from my stare, her eyebrows furrowed in a scared expression and looking at the wooden floor.

"SHIZUNE! WHAT'S THE MATTER?!?" I yelled in worry. I almost couldn't hear her, how quiet she had said it but reading her lips I knew what she said and in horror my heart felt itself crush I my chest.

Sakura was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

* * *

The darkness slowly disappeared and my eyes were told me I was in a dimly lit room. I felt so much pain, I raised my hands to touch my legs and try to heal them. My hands were restricted by chains, and chakra seals kept me from healing the immense pain. With the chains hooked into stone wall I began pulling as hard as I could. I couldn't stand up for leverage, for my legs being burned to no usage. I looked at the floor my eyes were adjusting a bit but, as they adjusted the room seemed to get darker. I couldn't see my surroundings I hunched over thinking about what time it was the last time I saw the time, trying to think of how long I had been in her.

A bright light coming from a square shape stunned my eyes but I kept looking into the light a black figure was standing in the entrance. I looked at the place where his eyes would be. Her eyebrows furrowed she felt herself frown, the door shut and the room felt even more black than before. She was still was able to see the figure I felt a sharp prick in my arm and something being injected into my blood stream, I tried to move but before I knew it my body was very limp. The I felt him inject something else and this injection followed with serious pain. I clenched my mouth shut, biting my limp but the pain increased the longer it stayed in my blood stream. I felt it harder to breath, I screamed into the ceiling, I tried to breath in the air around trying to catch something.

"Good luck" said a man's voice I almost couldn't hear through the pounding of my heart and head. The pain sent out a shockwave I screamed again, the door opened with a blinding light that I seemed to be more sensitive to this time I looked away in, it seemed to burn my eyes. The door slammed shut, I felt the shockwave again, the process began to repeat over and over again. It seemed to last forever, during the process I kept having images fill my head of pictures of my friends and konoha being destroyed over and over again. But I would not cry, the numbness slowly disappeared falling to the floor I continued to fell the unbearable pain exploding trying my best to breath throughout it all.

_We sat down onto the old couch, listening to my work in affect. Smiling to both of myself, we lounged on the couch softly chuckling as we listened to her screams. Music to our ears._

_I don't want to do this why do you have to hurt her_.

Shut up its our orders.

_But I don't like this at all._

Just Shut up you weak fool

_I'm not weak_

We burst out laughing at the foolish me. So stupid, his white hand lifted into the air latching onto the place above our heart tightly grasping the cloth, wringing it over and over. My black hand pulled off his hand away from our single beating heart.

_I don't want this, why must we kill to help ourselves_.

It's the way its done fool!!

_No_

Stupid

We bent over hunched in a ball, listening to her screams grow louder echoing throughout the entire room. _His _white hand grabbed onto our head gripping our green hair.

_**I am in control you fool**_, now SHUT UP!!! His inferior voice was silenced he would stay quiet for a while. Until he disagreed with something again, he was so troublesome to deal with all the time. I'm like his damn babysitter, babysitting my stupid, naïve, innocent self.

* * *

I was working on my clay in my room creating new works of art, hmm. It was hard to work with her in the background. I continued to mold and shape the moist clay, I looked at the ceiling as I reclined on my bed. Without knowing a thought crept into my inner thoughts.

'_Who is that girl?_'. I think I had read her description somewhere in one of our files but I don't remember which files. Pink hair and green eyes, what a weird combination, it was then I remembered. Mizuki Akane! The red head back at idiot fools mansion, hmm!

My hands had mechanically stopped moving I looked at my new creation, it was pink hair's face. I threw it up in the air blowing it into debris, looking back at the ceiling I listened to her continued screams.

* * *

After what may have been eternity in this black hole of a cell, the pain slowly disappeared from my body, slowly oozing away. Suddenly the cold stone floor felt soothing, my hands suspended by the chains over my aching stomach. My legs tensed up as they moved slowly stretching out hurt so much. I bit my bloody lip, tightly closing my eyes, breathing in the dense air through my clenched teeth.

Kakashi-sensei, Shisou, Naruto, everyone, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to keep your one promise. To come back home safe, I couldn't keep that one promise. I broke it, and the thing is I may not be coming home at all. I'm useless, not being able to protect myself from the Akatsuki. I began to remember everyone as we hung out at the practice fields, and then red filled my head. My smiling friends were replaced with bloody masses, and it was I who stood in the middle looking at the sky. A katana in my hand gleaming with the red color of fresh blood.

I began screaming, it was real, so real, dead they were all dead.

* * *

The worried looks of Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sai (well not really) filled my vision as they stood still after I had told them the news of what had happened to Sakura. I drank a shot of sake, trying to convince myself more than anyone that this was not happening, not to my student.

"Go get Sakura!" I commanded and they shot off. Then I began to hope she would come back safely. But mostly that she would just come back home, it didn't matter how but just come home. That's all that we need, all that I want is for my favorite student to come back home.

* * *

It seemed to be forever, refusing food staring up unto the ceiling. When the door slammed open. I slowly glanced over to the door, a large figure blocked all of the light. He walked quickly looked at my face closely. I could see his face it was blue with gills on the side, Kisame Hoshigaki, I saw him reach onto his back throwing his sword onto his shoulder. I looked straight into his eyes, just daring him to cut me, I would not beg for my life. I am a shinobi I will not beg, I saw the sword moving underneath its white bindings. I felt very drained, very tired all of the sudden. Without warning my chains were ripped off replaced, and I was lifted up and dropped onto the ground by Kisame. I almost fell to the ground my legs still sore from Deidara's bombs.

"Come now" he said impatiently in his rough harsh voice. He walked out quickly, I trudged behind him shuffling painfully. I left the dark cell into a wooded panel hallway, I noticed someone leaning against the wall. I felt anger bubble up inside of me, hate filling my lungs. I looked straight ahead, when he turned to look at me I remained to look straight ahead ignoring the man on my right. Itachi Uchiha, the killer of the entire Uchiha clan, the one trying to kill Naruto, and the worst S-ranked ninja of Konoha. He looked towards me slowly, I looked away angrily glaring into the walls. I refused to look at this monster of a man. The man who was going to destroy my friends, I felt hate course through my blood stream. I was blindfolded in the midst of my thinking, I was picked up, thrown over a object and carried off.

When the blindfolded was taken off, there was the sun out, a dirt road and trees. I looked up into the sky, fresh air and nature surrounded me. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips, but I forced away the thought of who the people were walking behind me. I felt a stab between my shoulder blades.

"Walk!" barked Kisame. I stumbled, almost falling to the dirt road. I paused for a moment trying to regain my balance. Those darn bombs screwed up my legs it hurt to walk so much. I suddenly was up in the air, I couldn't feel the safety of the ground beneath me. Slammed onto a hard suface, I was being carried on his Samehada. I heard him mumbling angrily, something I couldn't understand, but I knew they were harsh whispers. I looked at the scenery of the forest it was nice to see some color after being in the dark for so long. Looking around I stopped suddenly when my eyes connected with red, evil eyes. He tilted his face up his mouth moving silent words, I could read his lips though I felt so angry just laying on Kisame's sword.

"Your going to lose".

I hate this man thinking hes so strong if it wasn't for the saringan he wouldn't even be where he was now. I clenched my fists, my knuckles were begging to turn white, my nails begging to cut into my flesh causing red ribbons of blood to run down my arm. Kisame stopped he sniffed

"Your blood unsettles me, now stop"

I slowly unclenched my fist, I looked down glaring towards the ground listening to the rhythmic footsteps of the Akatsuki members. I felt concissness drifting away from my sense of being.

* * *

Deep in the forest of Grass a special unit of ninjas were deployed from Konoha were on the mission of rescuing Sakura Haruno.

"Kiba see if you can detect any sign of her scent" Kakashi commanded. Kiba ran off with Akamaru in tow.

"Neji, Lee you two go toward the west. You all know to communicate if you detect any trace of Sakura. Go!"

Once human figures disappear into nothing leaving one man with silver, messy hair. The man just stood there for a while, then disappeared into the dense forest.

'_We will save you" _the great determination of Konoha coursing through their blood, the will to complete the task ahead of them.

* * *

They didn't know they were being watched by Zetsu,

"Hmm, some of them are headed in Itachi and Kisame's direction"

"_This is so much trouble"_

Sinking into the ground, he traveld to where Itachi and Kisames signature was.

Rising from the ground, he told them of the warning.

"Zetsu can you take her with you to get there quickly." Itachi spoke calmly in spite of the situation

"_Yes. We can take her_" Kisame flung his sword forward throwing her towards him.

"You bastard!" she yelled at him. "I'm not some doll so don't throw me!"

She fought out of Zetsu's hold standing up glaring in the eyes of Kisame. He walked towards her raising Samehada. Her fist shot out stiking him in the gut, he hit her in the back with Samehada. She hit the ground she stood up again, looking at him.

"I WILL NOT BE BROKEN BY YOU BASTARDS!!" she was yelling at them all. Her body shaking with anger, she grabbed Kisame's cloak raising him of the ground a little with her pure determination.

"YOU GOT THAT YOU STUPID FUCKS!! I WILL NOT BE BROKEN!!"

She let go and fell to the floor, Zetsu had hit her in the neck.

"I'll take her away, I'll see you at the base" he morphed into the ground.

* * *

Waking up again in the dark, was I awake or not. This room was different I was suspended from the ceiling. My arms were sore, there was no floor that I could feel.

"Finally your awake. Lets get this started. I heard from Kismae you wont break, we'll see about that"

I felt sharp wood hit against my skin, cutting my shirt to ribbons. I breathed in through my teeth. He continued for the next what was like forever, just the crack of the whip was heard. Then he stopped looked her in the face she looked into his eyes they were strange. Black and green, his sclera was black, his pupil, and iris were green. He took out a kunai and he started cutting my arms, I shut my eyes breathing in. He then stabbed her in the stomach, a nostalgic feeling ran through her, it was just like with Sasori.

"…Sasori"

"So you were the one that killed Sasori? Not much are you?"

"Yea, I killed him, he deserved it that bastard"

He drove the sword out then in again, I let out a gasp. He was close to my face, I could see his arms his cloak wasn't on, there were black thread holding them together. He cut my face, then he licked the blood off. I tried to squirm away disgusted be the notion. Holding my face he licked off all the blood, he backed away from my face.

"You have nice blood, Hian would love it, virgin blood that is" he laughed leaving me suspended in the air. I felt felt my throat closing up and my heart was hurting, I was feeling tears coming on. But I swallowed the feeling, ignoring it I would not cry.

* * *

Walking into the room, my partner had just finished dealing with her and I had to bring the food in. He told me she's delicious, I knew what he meant. She was still suspended her head held high, I lowered her to the floor.

"Here's some food" setting it in front of her. She glared at me, kicking the food into the opposite wall.

"Now you shouldn't be wasting food. I'm hungry now." Raising her back into the air, looking at her arm. There was blood all over them, I was tingling from the scent of the blood. I licked her arm, she tensed up. Virgin blood, so delcious, I kept going both arms, I was about to move onto her back.

"Stop!" I stopped about to begin, I stood up whispering in her ear.

"I'm just cleaning you up"

"Stop! I hate you, you Akatsuki are just the scum of the earth in one little group, I cant bel-"

I just started licking the blood, ignoring her monologue. She ranted yelling curseing my existence, her blood was beging to tast warm. Just how a liked it, all the anger was making her blood bump faster, I was finished.

I'm going to wipe them from this earth as soon as I get out of here, my arms were starting to go sore, I could feel some of that mans digusting saliva on me. I looked ahead wishing I could have someone to talk to, I felt some sort of missing of having Tobi around, he tried to talk to me. He reminded me of Naruto, thats what kept making me go, I will live for Naruto, for Konoha. I will not die, I refuse to accept that I may, because I will survive this ordeal.

* * *

Tobi can't wait to see Sakura-san again. Tobi just arrived at the base where Sakura-san was, Tobi opened the gate then went into the building going to the room where Sakura-san was. Opening the door Tobi felt horrified Sakura-san was hanging from the ceiling. I rushed in lowering her to the floor, I set her against a wall.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?" she made a moaning noise, her eyes were partialy open.

"...Naruto, NARUTO!" She leaned forward quickly hugging Tobi paused then hugged her back. Pulling her tight, he smelled her hair.

_I started kissing her warm neck, drinking in the taste of her. Running my fingers through her hair, kissing her everywhere. I heard her moan. _

"Naruto, stop. Ah! I dont like you like thAH!"

_"I'm not Naruto, I am Madara Uchiha" Her eyes widened she started pushing away. I got up raising her off the ground, I walked back in front of her._

_"Why do seem so frightened? I'm just like Sasuke but better" She stopped moving._

"STOP IT!! TOBI!!"

"Sakura-san. Tobi so sorry!" lowering her down tobi ran out leaving her in the dark room.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The simple light burned her eyes now, like the bright flashes of her faded memories.

"We're letting you out of the cell for a while." A fuzzy voice crackled from the bright door way. The thick, heavy snakes of metal that bound her, coiled to the ground. She fell like a feather to the stone ground, pathetic and beaten.

"If you don't get up quickly, you won't get out at all." The rising determination forced to her feet. She would not stay in this hell any longer. Her legs shook, but she remained standing.

She walked into the bright doorway, leaving the dark, dank, cave of a cell behind her.

* * *

Kakashi sat on a log at the base camp, waiting for any kind of signal that one of his dogs caught the scent of Sakura. He stared into the flames and slowly regretted not training her or paying more attention to Naruto and Sasuke instead of her. There was no time for regrets; Sakura was very skilled she had a great mind and a level head. Something Naruto and Sasuke didn't have, something he should have praised her about more than he did.

"_Kakashi-sensei." _a crackled voice came from his earpiece. Pushing his finger against his earpiece.

"What's up?"

"_Its Kiba and Akamaru we've caught a faint trail of Sakura's trail, it's about 50 miles due west on a back road._"

"Copy, stay in a five mile radius of the scent sees if you can find any larger hints."

"_Copy_"

Now all he had to do was gather his team and then they would be one step closer to Sakura.

* * *

She couldn't see for quite a while, but that all passed by soon she was led to a smooth wooden door.

"Konan, help her with the bath and bandage the wounds up."

"Yes, of course." A woman with blue hair and a very intricate paper flower in her hair. Pulling her into the room, she began to draw the bath, setting her down onto the toilet. Konan, slowly unzipped her front shirt and peeled it off her skin, it was stuck to some of her skin. She hissed at the jerk the woman took to get it off her skin, she stopped the water that filled the tub. She quickly finished removing her clothes and settled Sakura into the tub. Pouring some water over her head, she lathered Sakura's hair the washed her limbs quickly. Sakura hissed when the soap came into contact with the cuts and wounds.

With a quick rinse she lifted sakura back up onto the toilet, wrapped all her wounds. She dried her off then left the room for a few moments came back in with an Akatsuki robe.

"No, I won't wear that." Sakura glared at the robe from underneath her wet, pink locks.

"You don't have much of a choice, unless you would rather go around naked."

"I'll wear my old clothes." Reaching out for them, Konan grabbed them and threw them across the room.

"No, you wont, I'll get you something else then." She left the room again; there was some whispering outside of the room. She entered again with a simply black and a white yukata. She then dressed Sakura in the clothes, dried her hair ad left it down. Holding her arm she helped her out into the hallway and led her to the end of the hall. There were coaches and a coffee table, sitting her down on the coffee table. She then quickly attached two bracelets around her wrists, they glowed a soft green the color of her eyes she guessed.

"These will disallow you're use of chakra. Well, you can sit here do not leave this area, there is a kitchen right there." She pointed to a door to the left. "You can cook your own meals, and if you like you will cook meals enough for eight people at the hours posted on the refrigerator. Now, good-bye."

Then she disappeared, Sakura sat there for a while just staring blankly ahead. Observing her surroundings once again, a completely wooden floor and walls, the couches were old and fading to a gray color. She stood slowly, she almost toppled to the floor, and taking small steps forward she walked over to the door that supposedly lead to the kitchen. Opening the door she was met with a small rickety kitchen, with only a medium sized burner, a medium sized skillet laid on the counter, there were two cabinets and a small refrigerator. She walked over to the cabinets opening them, she found cooking oil, flour, sugar, honey, old bread and some crumbs here and there. Then she opened up the refrigerator with the sound of a sucking kiss of air and there fit snuggly into the tiny refrigerator was a gallon of water, some vegetables, butter, eggs and some beef, shutting the door, she left the room and went back to the coaches and slept. Dreaming of home, laughs, smiles of her friends back in Konoha.

* * *

"God damn, it took forever to get money from that fat ass."

"Who cares we still got the money, though it did take some help on your part."

"Yeah, well fuck that fat fuck into oblivion did you see how he was shitting himself in his pants." A voice began to laugh, and then stopped suddenly stopped.

"So, they let her out I guess."

"Hmm, I guess so." A blonde haired Akatsuki and a silver headed one entered the living room of one of the Akatsuki bases, and there on the coach was the pink haired girl, Sakura. Before anybody could say anything Hidan sat near her and she jumped up quickly moving her hands into a fighting position.

"Well, has somebody finally gotten their beauty sleep." He smirked at his clever little barb. Sakura remained still on the couch, and ignored his presence, he huffed then reclined into the sofa, propping his feet onto the coffee table.

"Go get us some food." He ordered out of the blue, she looked towards him, leaned back into the couch and looked straight ahead at the wall. She could feel him glaring at her.

"Well, get to it bitch." Sakura could feel her blood boiling in her veins; no one called her a bitch.

"I'm not your maid, make your own damn food." As soon as the sentence left her lips he quickly grabbed her chin and stuck his fingers down her mouth.

"You'll learn to hold your fucking tongue with me or I'll pull it out, bitch." She glared straight into his violet eyes, unwavering, he continued to glare. He then sat back down on the couch and laughed.

"So, you do have some guts, fucking hilarious!" He yelled then got up and went down the hallway. Deidara remained in the room, his eyes closed, sighing heavily smiled for a milisecond. Deidara's eyes snapped open to still see Sakura sitting there, and then left the room in a matter of moments, looking back at her when she wasn't looking was when he smiled again.

* * *

"Sakura-sempai!!! Can you cook Tobi some yummy food!!!" Sakura jumped up from her position on the coach, an orange mask clouded her eye sight. Sakura walked towards the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder she sees Tobi still standing there. His face was hung down, disappointment oozed from his body.

"I may need some help, would you like to help Tobi-San?" His whole being brightened and he skipped into the kitchen. The kitchen was still empty, she began to take the pots and pans out.

"Tobi-san, can you please get out the beef, cooking oil, and vegetables".

"Of Course Sakura-sempai!!" She smiled softly as she heated up the burner, she turned and grabbed a dull knife. She began to chop the vegetables into small squares and the meat also. Afterwards she set the skillet on the burner and poured in a quarter sized amount of cooking oil. Swishing the oil around in the skillet she tossed the meat in, the sound of sizzeling filled the room. Tobi hopped up onto the counter, she felt nervous in a way under his unwavering stare.

"Sakura-sempai?" He watched her glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes". She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking the skillet around to stir the meat.

"Do you miss them, your friends?" Her eyes snapped open, he almost sounded sincere, but against her will she slowly nodded her head.

* * *

He wished he could've looked like how he used to, hes hair long, untamed, not the short and spikey version it was now. His face covered by a orange and black spiraled mask, his smile hidden as well as his identity. She nodded slowly, and grabbed the vegetables putting them into the skillet, and giving it a good toss. His Tobi personality forced him to make a very amazed voice.

"Woow Sakura that's amazing". She looked at him suddenly, a questionable look in her eyes. Turing back to the food, she stared her eyes removed of emotion.

"Tobi-san, grab some plates". I sat on the counter for a little while longer, then jumped off.

"Oookaay!!…Sakura". When I turned back with the plates she held the dull knife up towards her throat. She looked at me with a serious face that was so cute I laughed.

"Now, now, now Sakura, don't be like that". I reached out a hand, the palm facing hers knowing she'll place the knife in his hands.

"I'd rather die then stay in this place and betray my friends". The knife cut into her neck slightly, her face showed nothing.

"Why do you care for them so much?" My arms were crossed, I leaned back against the counter nonchalantly. I could stop her from cutting her neck anytime I wanted to. The knife sunk in a bit deeper, her teeth gritted, her knuckles were turning white,

"Because were a family, and family's don't betray each other!" I rember those words from a long time ago, they were different but the meaning behind them, the same. My brother had said the same thing, when we were kids, but.

"Family's disappear, they fall apart, they die so what makes your family any different?" She looked him the eyes her emerald eyes, sharp and not at all soft like he thought they would be, eyebrows slanted, a look of pure hatred you could call it.

"Because my family's not yours". Before Sakura knew what hit her she was knocked out, the knife on the counter and being carried to her room. I left her there on the bed, and wrapped a makeshift bandage around her neck. Looking at her face, still plastered with anger, I left the room to go eat the food.

* * *

Tobi returned to the kitchen and saw that Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu and Deidara were already taking some of the food.

"Don't eat all of it! Sempai!" They grabbed the food and left, to go sit and eat, Tobi ran over to the skillet. There was only enough for one bite, Tobi fell to the ground with a thud and yelled out in anguish.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR SEMPAIS!! I EVEN HELPED COOK IT!!"

Meanwhile in the living room Deidara laughed at Tobi.

"I think the saying 'first come first serve' is in order!" Deidara yells to Tobi from his spot on the couch. Kisame laughs, and downs another bottle of sake and scarfs down the rest of his food. Zetsu looks at his food, poes the meat part and puts a bit in his mouth and grimaces.

"Its nastey". He sets the bowl on the table, "the meat…its cooked". They look at Zetsu for a second, then eat again.

"Well, if Zetsu-sempai didn't eat raw humans all the time, maybe if Zetsu-sempai cooked them". Zetsu stared into space, and grins wildly.

"You know the butt tastes absolutely mouthwatering with a bit of-" Everyone in the room has stopped eating, their faces turn blue and set down their plates.

"I'm not so hungry anymore".

"Yea, that was, I think I'm going to be sick". Kisame just starts to down a few more bottles of sake. Then everyone escapes from the room, leaving only Zetsu and Tobi.

"Zetsu-sempai, some things should just be kept secret". Zetsu sighs and eats all his veggies.

"You're probably right Tobi".

* * *

Sakura awoke on a bed, her neck hurt quite a lot standing up quickly.

"I want to go home". She touched her neck softly, thinking of a way to escape this place.

"After we capture the nine tails you can leave" A voice interrupted her prior thoughts. Looking towards the source of the voice she saw Itachi, he leaned against the door. She turned away but watched him silently for any hints of movements.

"What?" She wanted to talk with him as little as possible, she hated his guts even if he was quite handsome.

"This is my room, what happened?" She guessed he was implying to her neck, she touched it again and the memories came back.

"I-I tried to kill myself, Tobi-san stopped me, its nothing". She stood up quickly and tried to walk out the door. She felt a tight grip on her wrist, peeked over shoulder Itachi was looking straight at her and he was holding onto her wrist.

"Wha-"

"Lie down". He commanded of her, she blushed unknowingly, then she became angry.

"I will _Not _-" She glared at him, his face remained unemotional hers however was quite the opposite.

"I'm not telling you I wish to have sex, I am merely looking at your wound. I learned the basics of healing with chakra". Finally after Sakura understood what she meant, she sat on the bed.

"I asked you to lie down"

"I wont" He stared at her again and pulled up a chair from the corner of the room to where she was sitting. He started to unwrap the bandages Sakura winced for a second, the bandages had stuck to her skin.

"This will hurt". He ripped the bandage off, Sakura sucked in air through her teeth the cold air gave her some sort of relief. He continued on, her raised his hand near her neck flinching away on instinct. He slowly healed her wound, she felt his chakra enter her body slowly.

Whoever said the having a handsome medic-nin heal wasn't intimate at all was wrong. The feeling of chakra entering your system was warm and comforting, the process of healing erased quickly by chakra. It was like having them enter your body but in a non-physical way. Ino always said I was just a pervert for thinking that when I told her one time, but its true its like a warm sensation going through your chakra system.

"Done". She looked up he wrapped some bandages around her neck once again.

"Thanks" She nodded and smiled, then frowned once again.

"Can, I ask you a question?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to". Sakura shrugged her shoulders and straightened up.

"What is it?"

"Why exactly did you murder your family?"

"Because, love is a silly emotion that I had no need of" Sakura stood up violently, angry at his answer, angry at having to stay in this place.

"Hey Sakura-sempai! Huh? Itachi-sempai?"

"I'm **sick of this**! Let me leave!" Sakura ran out of the room, Tobi looked toward Itachi.

"What did you do Itachi?" A murderous aura radiated from Tobi, Itachi smiled to himself.

"Nothing". Tobi ran out of the room also, yelling for Sakura. Itachi looked towards the door, his face serious once again.

"I don't want to be in love". He stood from his chair and left the room walking.

* * *

No! No! No! I'm getting out of this place, but first I have to get rid of these bracelets. She stopped running when she neared the end of the hallway where the living room was. Only Zetsu and Kisame were in there, she began yanking on the bracelets they took no notice of her. Clenching her teeth she began pulling at the bracelets, a shocking sensation filled her body, like a lightning blot just hit her. She kept pulling at these chains that kept her from leaving, from seeing her friends again. Her body felt it was continually getting hit by bolts of electricity, she saw some of the seal come off making the pain worth it. Sakura was unknowingly crying now from how much it hurt, she continued to ignore it and focused on pulling and of _home_.

"Sakura-sempai don't!" someone yelled franticly. Looking up at him, I saw it was Tobi, and yet I continued pulling. The with one last tug the chakra seal came off, bolting for the one door that led to the outside. Focusing her chakra into one good punch, her fist flew out to the door and then… my fist hit a hard surface.

The blue face of Kisame Hoshigake was standing right in front of the door and my punch had hit his sword, draining me of my chakra.

* * *

Sakura frowned looking up at his blue face cringing away, not from his face but from the realization of not being able to get to the door. She wasn't going to get out, with him in the way.

"Get out of my way" she spoke quietly in a desperate voice. Her shaking arms pushing against his arm trying to move him. He wasn't even moving in the slightest, from where I stood I could she her shoulders trembling from exhaustion just trying to move him. She lifted her arm with her hand clenched in a shaky fist and began to hit his chest slowly.

"Please… Move! Move! Move!" she chanted to the beat of hitting his chest, as she hit she slowly began to sink to the floor, her left wrist was bleeding from being the focus from where the shocks came from. She tried to push herself up again but to no avail she couldn't. Throughout the room no one dared to breath, she looked up at the ceiling her hair thrown out of her face.

"Please let me go! I…I cant do this anymore, I don't want anyone to get hurt so just kill me. Just, do something, please just don't keep me in this place" she sobbed.

She clenched her fists burying her head into her arms. In a few minutes she collapsed to the ground, her eyes closed, her breathing very shallowly. I was the only person to go over and try to get her to make some sign she was still living.

"Oh, Sakura-senpai" He looked at her face. Brushing the hair out of her face, I took of the seals on her wrist with his hands and began to carry her into a room. I looked at the rest of them slowly. My persona of Tobi gone and I was now Madara

"I will take care of her, bring me chakra seals. Nobody shall disturb me while I dress her wounds understand" I spoke in a threateningly serious voice. I walked off with her in her arms.

Itachi watched silently and thought to himself

'Well, at least now were getting somewhere'

* * *

IM AM SOOOOO SORRY!! I took so long writing this I just couldn't think of how to finish this. I'll start writing more frequently, so I can update this more. THANK YOU EVERYONE!! Who still is checking to see if this is being updated.


End file.
